


【昕博】拜托了，方指导

by Himavis



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himavis/pseuds/Himavis
Summary: 两人自相识一直在微妙的恋爱，后来他俩……
Relationships: Fan Zhendong/Lin Gaoyuan, Fang Bo/Xu Xin, Ma Long/Zhang Jike
Kudos: 1





	1. 正文

00

方指导要从山东调回国家队了。

听到消息的当晚，二队的丫头们，先是激动的哭了，后来又激动的笑了，后来又哭了，再后来又笑了。

她们的教练许指导，躺在宿舍床上一连打了三个打喷嚏。

01

隔壁男二队是张继科和马龙搭班带着，两个人张弛有度，劳逸结合的训练作风，不但迅速提高了队员水平，还获得了领导的一致好评。

因为业绩卓越，马指导被曾派去辽宁省队交流指导经验三个月。

张指导单独带队的三个月谁也不知道发生了啥。

只听说马龙归队那天，几个年纪小的队员，还没等他进宿舍门，就哇地一声哭了。另外几个年纪长的，也强忍着眼泪，魔怔了一般嘴里不停的念叨说着十分想念马指导，我们天天盼着您归队，这么快回来真是太好了…

当天晚上，马指导连夜给张指导上了一节思想课。自那，男二队又恢复了一片喜气洋洋共同进步的祥和景象。

新教练员来女二队的时候，大家都激动坏了。要成为领军人的可是当年的直板独苗许指导，还有怼人，啊不，肖门小白菜方指导。这一个潇洒帅气，一个呆萌可爱，大家几乎已经开始设想未来的美好生活了。

然而梦想是…现实是…

如期到来的人只有许指导一人。

被魔鬼训练折磨了三天之后，姑娘们内心OS：“这是条毒蛇！”

02

“喂，瞎子！”

“叫谁呢你！”

“我4号到北京……”

“我可没空接你啊！”

“我知道我知道，训练要紧，我已经叫磊哥来接我了……”

“谁？他……他啥时候来北京了？他联系你了？他为啥先联系你了？他……”

“他他他什么！有人帮你接我你还不可得轻松！行了，不说了，你午休时间金贵，躺一会儿去吧，我挂了。”

“挂什么！他为啥联系你了！他啥时……喂喂，方博！”

03

四号早晨5:45到6:15之间，许昕收到了以下微信…

“许指导早，我肚子疼，想请一天假（可怜）”

“打扰了许指导，我来那个了…想请一天假（拜拜）（拜拜）”

“许指导，不好意思，我们寝室三个人都…不舒服，想请一天假…”

……

许昕看了九条类似信息，这帮女娃明显是要造反，顿时火冒三丈差点把手机甩出去。这时手机又响了，是领队徐晨皓的两条语音。

“昕哥早诶！我…嘘！我肚子疼啊，昕哥！嗷嗷疼…诶妈呀，疼死我了！”

“那个啥啊，昕哥，今天我就请一天假啊，一天假。”

许昕缓缓放下手机，深呼吸三次，又拿起来，冷静而克制的在队务群里输入：今日大部分队员身体欠佳，全队串休一天。顺，请领队徐晨皓立即请来我房间领红糖水暖宝宝，不得延误（围笑）

看着一排“收到”，许昕即刻就有些后悔。

这时大番在群里分享了一个知乎链接：如何科学的解释“例假会传染”？

徐晨皓你是不是觉得自己很棒棒！

04

在高铁站出口处，被少女们的鲜花和拥抱淹没的方博，此刻是困惑的。

方博自诩已经老了，早已不是招小姑娘喜欢的年纪了。就算是这些年个人魅力不减，至少也应该开始吸引成熟女性了吧……

所以现在是个什么情况！

“方指导您好啊，见到您太高兴了，路上顺利吗？”

“方指导，我原来就是你的球迷！”

“方指导，你皮肤好好哦，怎么保养得教教我们好不好？”

“方指导，您本人比照片太可爱多了！”

“对对对！太可爱了！比旺仔可爱多了！”

“简直可爱到爆炸！”

方博抱着花，肩上和手里的行李都被面前的姑娘们接过去了，努力保持着礼貌而不失帅气的微笑。

“谢谢，谢谢！你们，你们是谁？”

“我们是谁？我们是您的徒弟，亲徒弟，倍儿亲的徒弟！”

“啊？徒…徒弟？”

“走吧，方指导，我们带你去吃好吃的！烤肉！火锅！油条！豆浆！你想吃啥，我们就去吃啥！”

“啊？油条？豆浆？”

不远处的许昕，看着早上都喊肚子疼的队员，还有被花季少女簇拥着，小圆脸通红的方博，不由得哼起了《忍者神龟》的主题曲，印堂更黑了。

“许指导，我可是真肚子疼啊！我和她们可不是一伙的！”徐晨皓揽住许昕的脖子，看着那头的方博一脸迷之微笑。

“开队里车来的？”

“你还别不信，是大领导临时派我来的。”

“领导也派她们来了？”许昕推开徐晨皓的手，远处传来了方博和姑娘们彩铃般的笑声。

“…这可是你准她们的假，我就是来接人的！”

“徐晨皓，你信不信，我让你和那些小丫头片子，一起跑一万米？”

“诶妈呀，诶呀，我今天太晕了，我得上车坐一会……”

等徐晨皓离开再转过头，方博一群人已经不见了。

许指导生气了，许指导想跟方博说说，许指导觉得自己特别暴力，抄起电话就打。

“你小兔崽子上哪去了？”

“喂喂，许昕啊！我下车啦！”电话那头还能听见那群不务正业的女娃娃们叽叽喳喳。

“……我刚才还在出站口瞅见你呢，你现在在哪呢？”

“啊……你也来啦？你们，你们别闹，你们许指导也来了？你们咋不跟我说呢！”

“让高圆圆接电话……”

“嘿嘿嘿，你挺逗啊许昕，还高圆圆接电话，你咋不让刘诗诗……啊，你叫高…高圆圆啊！你是队长啊……你们许指导，他…他找你……”

“小丫头片子！你们在哪呢？行了，你们等我一会，我马上过去……我开车，我开什么车？我Uber来的……当然跟你们一起回去！看我回去怎么收拾你们！胆肥了还敢跟我扯谎，不是一个个都喊肚子疼吗……”

“高高高圆圆，她早就把电话还给我了……你咋收拾她们？她们挺好的啊，多热情！”

“方博你也等着，回去也让您感受一下来自我的热情！”

“那就算了，再给我烫着。”

“……你滚！”

到了车站才看到方博通知不用来接他的微信的崔庆磊，给整个车站的人现场表演了一个大写的傻眼。

05

女孩们在车上仍然不消停，围着方博问这问那，完全无视了她们最敬畏的许指导。许昕被挤到面包车后排角落，一句嘴也插不上，气的快要爆炸了。

“方指导，你在山东执教的是男队吗？他们是不是特别不听话？以后你教我我们，我们肯定特别听话！”

“许指导天天念叨你好，说你大无畏，不怕死，原来还在网上公开黑过刘局？”

“您悄悄告诉我们好不好，我们许指导真的是盲打吗？为啥我们都觉得他背后也长眼睛了呢？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，你们许指导怕我，以后他再欺负你们，来找我！”

“方指导不要瞎许愿啊，你今晚都没有地方住呢！”徐晨皓开车也不耽误搞事。

姑娘们顿时炸开了锅：“啊？为啥啊！太欺负人了！许指导都有自己的单间啊！这不公平啊！”

许昕在内心疯狂咆哮：为啥不公平啊！凭什么我就不能有单间啊！这圆脸为啥这么受欢迎啊！我跟你们这几个月都白处啊！全白处了！

“内勤说给你们方指导腾房间的人，要过两天才走，所以这两天他没住处了……”

女孩儿们又七嘴八舌，“住我们那吧，我们的地方大，还有空房间，住我们这吧！”

“住住住住住……住你们那？那不行，不能住……我可以先出去住……”

“去哪住，住崔庆磊那小子那？别吵吵了，你们方指导住我那！”许昕终于忍不住了大吼一句，“正好我跟他好好聊聊。”

“我跟你有啥好聊的……”

“可是许指导，你房间只有一张床啊……”该女队员瞬间被其队长捂住了嘴巴。

许昕一个眼刀飞过去，“让他睡地上！”

“不是，许昕，我刚回来你就这么对我？你们看看你们许指导，他原来就是这么欺负我的！”

“你小子长进了，学会拉帮结派了？”

“没有，绝对没有，群众的眼睛都不近视！”

“行啦，我那屋是双人间，不还有个床空着，今天你们方指导住我那！就跟原来当队员的时候一样……行了吧？”

“徐队，你原来和方指导住一个屋？”姑娘们又热闹起来了。

“可不是嘛，当时你们方指导那内务搞的，那叫一个没有下脚的地方啊！”

“你说什么玩意呢大番，咱俩一屋，东西多能没有你的功劳吗！你们知道吗？你们徐领队有一次……”

被无视的许昕更加生气了：所以你们就愉快的决定了？都没人问问我的意见吗？你们眼里还有没有我这个许指导！果然白处了！全白处了！都怪你方博，你给我等着！

06

这一下午又是烤肉又是喝酒的，给方博整的五迷三道，回了训练中心，栽到床上就呼噜声震天响。

跟着大家闹了一天的徐领队，在另外一张床上万分清醒的盯着天花板，想着过去和方博住一屋的自己居然晚上能睡的着，自觉原来的自己可能是个神。于是一股脑的爬起来，溜到男队那头去了。

方博醒过来已经晚上六点钟了，迷迷糊糊的冲了澡，换了身干净的衣服，背上一个巨大的包就出了门。

许指导也盯了天花板一个下午，原因和徐领队正好相反。

咚咚咚。

许昕拉开门，一股清新的沐浴乳香味扑面而来，他脑内顿时响起了大番的名言：我今天太晕了。

“你……咋来了？”

“我为啥不能来？”

“能来，能来……”许昕没反应过来，有点怂。

方博进来，一屁股就坐在了许昕的床上，“你这床挺软的，住你这也能挺好的。”

“……”

“别误会，我住这，你住地上。”

“长能耐了！”许昕回过神来，坐到了方博身边。

“肯定没有您许大指导能耐，领导都跟我说了，你这半年多挺有成果啊。”

“能没有成果吗，我一个人干俩人活，你当时要是不临时调走，没准女队比男队还强呢！”

“我那不是……相应组织号召嘛……”

“得得得，敢情就我跟组织对着干。”

“那那……辛苦你了，许昕。”

许昕愣了一下，忍着笑，伸手捏了一把方博的圆脸。

“你干啥！疼疼疼，瞎子！”

“我不干啥，好久没捏着，想捏捏。”

方博把背来的大包拽到脚边，一把拉开，“都是我妈给你带的东西。”

“诶呀，跟咱妈说，谢谢啊，这么客气干啥！”

“是我妈！”

“……行行行，你妈。”

“我给你千里迢迢背东西，你怎么骂人呢！”

“方博，你别蹬鼻子上脸！”

“这是塑封的牛肉干和煎饼，这还有小零食，说让你饿了吃点。还有件毛衣，我妈织的，有点丑，但是你也收着吧……还有这个贴，磁的，说晚上睡觉贴对膝盖和肩膀好……啊，这个什么纳米镜框，以后别总戴隐形的了，我妈说看了个什么科普，带那个容易视网膜脱落，别成个真瞎子了，下半辈子咋过……”

“咱俩过呗！”

“谁谁谁…谁谁谁跟你过！”

“咱妈都同意了。”

“谁同意了？谁妈同意了？那不是你妈！是我妈！”

“……你跟我过了，就也是我妈啊。”

“……”

许昕看方博憋个小红脸，又差点忍不住笑。

方博突然反应过来，许指导说的“聊聊”，其实是“撩撩”。

真是上瞎子的当了。

07

“今天早训的内容是，向大家介绍一下我们队的新教练——方博，方指导。”

球馆内掌声雷动。

“相信经常上网的你们，已经对方指导的人设有一定的了解了。鉴于此，这个队基本还是我说了算……”

“等一等，许指导你过来，咱俩聊聊！你们，稍息！”

球馆的角落。

“整明白点，什么叫你说了算？”

“我熟悉队伍当然我说了算！”

“领导怎么跟你和我说的，咱俩平级，平级！”

“平级怎么，同人文里咱俩还分个攻受呢！”

“你你你……你说啥玩意呢！什么叫咱俩的同人文！”方博的脸刷的一下红了。

“不懂了吧，不懂了吧，所以我说了算！”

“不行！队员们都跟我说了，你魔鬼训练，还根本不听大家的意见！”

“谁说的？谁说的！有意见说啊！我看谁有意见！我一个人带她们一群不听话的女娃娃，又当爹又当妈的！隔壁我师兄还有个黑狗帮忙呢！我有那么多时间吗！有那么多精力吗！不出成绩，领导听你的意见吗！我看谁有意见！让她单独来找我说……”

“……我……我知道你辛苦，她们其实也挺理解你的，知道你为了她们好，她们没别的意思，你别上火……”

“现在知道心疼我了？”

“我不是一直挺心……关心你吗？”

“那你要不要跟我表示表示？”

“咋…咋表示？”

许昕挑了挑眉，站的离方博更近，还故意压低声音说：“以后都我说了算，不管在哪。”

“不管在哪？”方博后背一凉，往后退了一步。

“对，不管在哪。”

“……”

徐晨皓实在看不下去了，硬着头皮冲上去问：“那个，许指导，方指导，打扰一下，你们有结果了吗？队员的腿要麻了，咱们还训吗？”

随后秒收一枚蟒式眼刀，体力下降50%。

“以后在咱们队，我和你们方指导，谁说的对听谁的，大家互相监督。还有，你们以后有意见，可以直接来找我说，我又不能吃了你们。行了，操场跑3圈，然后食堂见！”

去食堂的路上，徐晨皓无意听到许昕跟方博说，谁对听谁的这事儿，只在球馆里有效，别的地方无效。然后他还看见他博哥耳朵又红了。

今天早上食堂一定做的是尖椒炒洋葱，徐晨皓认真的思考起来，要不为什么他会感觉到辣眼睛呢。

08

方博归队一个月，许昕开始意识到，有些事情并不如他所料。

他本来期待的对方博呼来喝去，没发生；方博和他相敬如宾，也没发生；就连能随时随地揉小圆脸，这事儿都没发生！

但是以下这些事情都发生了。

女队员A：“方指导，你头上汗滴下来了，我帮你擦擦吧？”

女队员B：“方指导，你看我的姿势对吗？您帮我摆摆吧！”

女队员C：“方指导，如果我这局能赢你五个球，您让我们揉揉您的小圆脸吧！”

许昕抑郁，许昕决定找他师兄马龙聊聊。

“师兄，自从方博回来了，我感觉我的队员们都不爱我了……”

“没事儿，你也不要爱她们好了！”

这是赌气能解决的问题吗，师兄！

与马龙聊感情，失败！

许昕不甘心，许昕决定找张继科聊聊。

“老张，自从方博回来了，我感觉我的队员们都不爱我了……”

“没事儿，你可以命令她们爱你！”

这是强迫能解决的问题吗，老张！

与张继科聊感情，失败！

许昕没放弃，许昕决定找崔庆磊聊聊。

“磊呀，自从方博回来了，我感觉我的队员们都不爱我了…… ”

“没事儿，你先把上次接方博的油钱给我报了呗！”

我真是疯了才想着来找你，磊哥！

与崔庆磊聊感情，失败！

许昕四仰八叉的躺在宿舍床上，掏出手机发了一条微博： 我也曾经憧憬过~后来没结果~只能靠一首歌真的在说我~~然后配了一张眺望远方的靓照。

没有5分钟评论转发突破了5000，打开一看都是：许昕好帅，许指导我们永远支持你，许指导要加油！

你许指导的信心顿时又回来了:还是有人爱我惦记我的！

刷着刷着，看到方博的一条回复：是《青蛇》吗？我们点了送给你！下面配了一张方博，徐晨皓，还有女队姑娘们在KTV的一张合影。

许昕又抑郁了。

早饭的时候，方博，大番，还有高队长都轮番来通知过他，晚训后直接KTV见。结果到了晚上他光顾着找那三个不靠谱家伙的谈心了，把这事儿忘了个一干二净。

现在倒是好了，他微博上的粉丝肯定都认为全队一起去唱歌没叫他了。

许昕从床上一个鲤鱼打挺，拿起手机钥匙就奔出门。

这自从方博回来了，不但没有捏到小圆脸啊，好像智商情商都跌至历史最低点了。

所以我遭受的一切，全都赖方博！

09

某晚训后，一处烧烤摊。

“磊哥，我觉得我徒弟对我可能有误会。”

“她们也不爱你了？”崔庆磊翻了个白眼。

“不不不，那绝对是不可能的，按你博哥我的魅力，这事儿不可能发生！”

“哦。”

“你咋不问我啥误会？”

崔庆磊闷了一口酒，“……啥误会？”

“她们好像觉得我会和许昕结婚……”

“然后呢？”

“没有然后了。”

“哦。”

“还有啥然后啊！你为啥不震惊呢！她们为啥这么觉得啊！我就不懂了！”

“没啥可震惊的……因为按这个道理，我觉得我和你之间也有误会。”

“咱俩有啥误会？”

“许昕可能觉得咱俩会结婚。”

“啊？！”

“这可跟我一点关系也没有，这可是你起的头！”

“我我我……我瞎说的啊！而且我当时说的是，如果我是女的！是女的才嫁给你！”

“反正都是你的关系，你当时要是说是女的就嫁给许昕，现在就只有一个误会了。”

“……这账是这么算的吗！”

“当然不是，咱俩还有接站的油钱没算呢。”

“……这就没意思了，磊哥，咱俩，谁跟谁啊，是不？”

“……不是！”

以下内容来自女二队私密小群。

“许指导又满哪找方指导了，这已经是这周第三回了。”

“可不是嘛，我刚才见着他，脸都是青的。”

“他脸青不是因为人设属性是蛇吗？”

“是因为崔庆磊大哥也联系不上吧……”

“他又和方指导一起出去了？”

“不能吧，那我们不是会很惨？（哭）”

“我也害怕，上次许指导听说他俩出去之后的那个第二天…”

“（手动再见）”

“崔指导是不是也在山东工作过？”

“好像是，听徐队说他也是领队，现在调到北京队了，好像比方指导早几天，基本算一起调回来的？”

“（震惊）（震惊）（震惊）”

“（赴死般的再见）”

徐晨皓的房间。

“大番，你别怕，你告诉我实话，你博哥去哪了？”

“我我我我我……我哪知道啊！”

许昕坐到了方博住过的那张空床上，露出了一个围笑，“你看，这队里，就你最了解你博哥，他去哪，肯定告诉你了吧？”

“昕哥，你是我亲哥，我真不知道方博他去哪了，要不您给他打个电话试试？”

“我打了，他不接。”许昕扩大了他的微笑。

“……那您说咋办？要不我打一个试试？”

许昕坐到了徐晨皓的身边“打吧，开免提。”

“嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟——喂？”

“喂？博哥啊，是我，徐…徐晨皓，你现在哪呢？”

“是大番啊，我不是你博哥，我是你磊哥，你博哥喝了个烂醉，他……”

“崔庆磊你干了什么好事！”许昕一把抢过了电话，“你们在哪呢！我去接他！净出去丢人！”

“在烧烤摊……”

“你别动地方，我五分钟就到！”

许昕一阵风似的夺门而出。

电话还没挂。

“咋回事儿啊，番儿？你们队里有急事儿啊？”

“没有，我们队没事儿。不过你可能摊上大事儿了……”

10

送方博回宿舍的路上。

“方博，想吐就说，你要是敢吐在我车上，我就宰了你！”

“嘿嘿…嘿嘿…”

“谁敬你你都喝啊，你是不是傻！人家旁边桌几位大哥虽然说是你球迷，但是人家管你叫的都是马龙啊！你听话，只前半句吗？”

“都是我球迷…嗝…”

许昕一个刹车，开门就把方博从车里扛出来，直接摁到路边一个垃圾桶边，动作如过去一样行云流水。

方博吐完清醒了点，俩人坐在路伢子上，许昕递给他一瓶矿泉水。

“谢谢…嗝…崔庆磊呢？”

“我给他打了个车，回去了。”

“哦，挺好，挺仗义的…”

“那肯定是比你强就对了。”

“我说的…的是，崔庆磊，挺仗义的…”

“消停喝你的水行不行？”

“喂！瞎子！你说咱们队员为啥都那么想…”方博把额头搭在膝盖上，声音像闷在水里。

“咋想？”

“就那么想呗~”

“到底咋想？”

“可能想的还挺对的，我可能吧，跟她们想的一样…”

“你说啥醉话呢，方博！”

“许昕，你咋想的？”

“我想啥啊我想！你说清楚点啊！”

“……”

“喂喂喂，醉鬼你别睡！说明白啊，我想啥啊？别睡！睡了我又得扛着你！”

许昕扳起方博的脸，路灯滤镜下那张小圆脸粉扑扑，嘴巴像偷擦了队里丫头们的口红，亮晶晶的。许昕轻轻的掐了下他的嘴角儿，方博只是咕哝了几声，没醒。

许昕无奈的把方博架上车，一脚油门到训练中心，又费劲巴拉的把方博架回了寝室。

把方博甩在宿舍床上这事儿，某种意义上圆了许昕一个梦想…

只是…这人为什么睡的像死猪一样！

许昕帮方博脱了外衣和鞋子，心想这是还你不远万里带零食的人情。又弄了个湿毛巾给方博擦了下脸，又想这就是看在咱妈给我织毛衣的份儿上。最后给方博盖好被子，想…算了，就算是咱俩队友多年赏你的。

方博揪了揪被子，说了两句梦话。

“你小子还知道说谢谢，算你有良心。”许昕又捏了下方博的脸蛋儿。

“磊…磊哥，我确…确实想…想嫁…”

许昕愣了三秒，用手指轻轻弹了下方博的脑门儿，“睡吧。”

转身，关灯，走人。

黑暗里方博翻了个身，接着嘟囔着：“想嫁…嫁许昕…”

11

宿醉的方博脑仁疼，听说今天许昕请假之后，更疼了。

“好！立正！报数！”

“嘿嘿…嘿嘿！”

“我说报数！你们许指导不在你们就不听我的了是吗？”

“报告方指导，不是！”

“报数！”

“嘿嘿…一！嘿嘿嘿！二！嘿嘿…”

“停！你们笑啥！来高队长给我解释一下！”

“方指导…我们…要不您还是别听了…我们人齐全了，我们直接去跑步吧！”

“遮遮掩掩做什么，说！”

高队长挠了挠头，从兜里掏出手机，调出一张图片递给方博。

方博定睛一看，刚要发作，徐晨皓一个健步冲上来：“方指导您看，让她们先去跑步吧，这事儿我跟你解释。”

“操场！5圈！”

队员们有序离开球馆后，只听响彻体育馆的怒吼：“这谁拍的！这啥时候拍的！我那是喝醉了才抱着树的！”

12

早饭时，方博对昨晚进行了严肃认真的回忆。但是除了和崔庆磊讨价还价以及被邻桌大哥玩命敬酒以外，他真是一丁点也不记得了。

于是方博端着餐盘，坐到了徐晨皓对面。

“大番啊，你别怕，你告诉我实话，这照片究竟从哪来的？”

徐晨浩汗毛直竖，觉得这场景怎么似曾相识。

“我我我我我……我哪知道啊！”

方博露出了一个围笑，“你看，这队里的事儿就你最清楚了，你肯定知道吧？”

“博哥，你是我亲哥，我真不知道从哪来的！”

“那我昨天晚上是咋回来的？”

“当然是昕哥辛苦开车给你接回来的。”

“他回来以后，有没有什么异常表现？”

“异常表现？额…好像有，好像有！”

“快跟你博哥说说，我给你在你昕哥那保密。”

“…那到也不用，他昨天接你回来以后，我在走廊遇见他，问他你咋样了他都没听见，好像有啥心事，表情也挺凝重的…”

“挺凝重？…那他是不是手里拿着手机？”

“等我想想…是是！拿着手机和车钥匙。”

方博一拍桌子，“我就知道是他，死瞎子！怪不得今天请假！趁别人喝醉，就拍别人黑图，毁别人形象！”

“啊？不应该是他吧…是他的话，我遇见他时候，他不就应该给我看了吗？”

方博拍了拍徐晨皓的肩膀：“你太不了解他了，他可是啥也不怕，见谁都怼的！”

“…啥也不怕见谁都怼的人不是你么？”徐晨皓小声嘟囔了两句。

“徐晨皓你说啥？”

“……”

13

方博惦记了一天，许昕电话关机，连微信都不回。

晚休时候，衬衫领带西裤版许昕终于回来了，老远就看见方博站他宿舍门口等他。

“许大指导回来了？”

许昕明显兴致不高，只是应了一声，低头开门。

方博不见外的坐在了许昕床上，“穿这么精神干嘛去了？咋不跟我打个招呼？”

许昕拉松领带，“上午去体委开了直通车的会，明天得给队员们通知一下，得紧张起来了，二队升一队，可是乒乓运动员生涯非常重要的一步…”

方博盯着许昕巨大的两个黑眼圈出神，许昕挥了挥手，“听着点，高圆圆她们几个主力其实都有一队的实力，但是名额毕竟有限，而且进了一队是要拿四处成绩的，心理上也得过关，这段时间你和我得多抓抓这个事情…你别总出去喝酒！”

“也没总喝…”

许昕停下手里动作，看了一眼方博。

“不喝了不喝了，戒酒，坚决戒酒！”

许昕笑了，“这还差不多。”

“你开会开了一天吗？累吧…”方博心软了，把自己要来问许昕的照片的事忘到南天门去了。

“就一上午。”

“那你下午去哪了？电话咋关机呢？”

许昕把挂衣服的手停了一下，“哦，开完会我忘了开…”，旋即转身进了卫生间，在门口突然又停住了，轻描淡写的说了句：“我下午去…相亲了…”

14

高圆圆，年十七，直拍，现任国家队女二队队长，兼教练组观察员，教练组调解员，领队贴心小棉袄等数职。

根据高队长的观察理解，女二队教练组最近变得极其反常：方指导不找茬跟许指导斗嘴了，许指导不缠着方指导要求捏脸了，就连徐领队也不抱怨食堂又做小尖椒了。

两个教练的关系变的非常客气而无聊，队员们都吐槽自己是不是参加了老年乒乓球队的训练。

唯独两个人的黑眼圈，有竞争着向额头和下巴两个方向急剧扩散的趋势。

这不科学，高队长决定向隔壁男队取取经。

男二队队员A：“这叫暴风雨前的宁静。”

男二队队员B：“你们可能要遭殃了，直通车加油，早进一队早超生。”

男二队队员C：“按照我们教练组的规律，这俩之间可能有啥误会了。”

高队长是个上进的女青年干部，严格遵循着刘国梁局长在一次动员大会上的指示：既然发现了问题，一定要想办法解决！

晚饭期间食堂的角落。

“徐队呀，你说许指导和方指导他俩咋了？闹啥矛盾了？”

“你想多了吧，圆圆，他俩能有啥矛盾啊，别的不敢说，你方指导，我可是在他穿开裆裤时候就认识的人……”

“你们俩不是十四五岁才认识吗？”

“啊……你们方指导穿开裆裤时间比较长。”

“……”

“圆圆你听我说，我认识他俩的时间真是算挺长的，他俩当年可是一起进的一队，你们方指导当时是个小闷孩儿，梳着个妹妹头，总躲在角落里不出声。等着你们许指导，跟他名字一样啊，开心活泼的跟个小太阳似地，但是他总爱带着你们方指导玩，就跟本能一样……他俩就是这样的感情。”

“那为啥…？”

“一开始是大家都到处比赛忙啊，后来一起退役当了教练，本来以为他俩能手牵手一起来带你们了，结果你们方指导响应国家号召回省队了，临走了才跟你们许指导说的，我猜他心里应该不太舒服吧……而且你们许指导他是个工作狂，没日没夜的连轴转，就跟你们这些丫头片子在这个球馆里死磕，一次都没去看过你们方指导，否则能有你们今天！”

“那到底……发生了啥？”

“……等等！我知道了！”

“啊？”

“你们不是想帮你们许指导和方指导吗？你们听我的，你们去找那个崔庆磊，我把电话给你，你问他，肯定就都懂了。”

“谢谢徐队！”

“哦！还有，他要是问你油钱的事，你就装傻糊弄过去！”

“……”

15

隔天中午队里临时通知放半天高温假，大家都躲在寝室吹空调睡午觉。方博的门突然响了，徐晨皓领着高队长说要找方博谈谈。

“方指导你看这个，这个是照片的参数，你的这个照片发出来的时候没处理过，所以能看出来是三星手机拍，咱们许指导都用的是苹果。”

“恩，我知道了。”

“这有个截图，是崔领队的微博，他和你喝酒那天，他说他也喝醉了，所以在微博评论里乱回复的，但是后来他又删掉了，没想到网友手挺快的，图就保存下来了。”

“我……知道了。”

“所以这不是许指导拍的，也不是他发出去的，您别怪他了好吗？”

“好……好……”

“那……拜托了，方指导……请跟许指导和好吧！”

“啊？”

徐晨皓接了个茬，“正好下午放假，你去找许昕聊聊呗，就当是为了队员们好。”

“是啊，方指导。您在山东工作这段时间，我们许指导总跟我们说起你，说你人好，说你努力，说你很快就从山东调回来了，如果我们不好好训练，您肯定专门搞个直播爆我们的黑料……”

“你你你们许指导，这么说我的？”

“反正就是你会非常关心我们……而且他当时不是故意没去山东看你的，是因为要教我们走不开……所以，拜托了，方指导！”

16

方博被徐晨皓推搡着到了许昕的宿舍门口，见门没关轻轻敲了下门就走进去。结果发现许昕在床上正睡得香，转身想退出来，发现门口两个惹事精不知道啥时候逃了。

方博一想，来都来了，这事儿不完队员们没准儿会说他怂了。于是就抬头挺胸的走了进去。

“许昕！瞎子！白痴！”叫了几声许昕都没动，方博放下心来。

从小冰箱里顺了瓶矿泉水，又搬个了凳子坐在了许昕的床边，那人正背对着他，呼呼大睡。

“喂瞎子，队员们让咱俩和好，还找了证据说那照片不是你发的。我这么聪明，还用他们帮我找证据，我一开始就知道不是你，你这个人虽然损，但是不是这么个损法！崔庆磊那小子明天铁定是要遭殃了！”

“你看那个小子的微博了吗？发个啥，我瞅瞅啊……找着了，你看他说，我不想娶他，都不要问我了好不好，还配上4张我的丑照！这个人真是心理阴暗啊，居然有我这么多丑照！他不想娶，轮到他说这话吗，我还不想嫁呢！”

方博喝了一口水，“说到这个事儿，你知道咱们队员有个小群吗？她们这些个丫头，不在一起研究正事儿，天天研究为啥咱俩不结婚，徐晨皓那家伙也是墙头草，思路就跟着她们跑了。今天我来这，就是他和你那个宝贝高队长让我来的……”

方博又喝了一口水，“为啥你屋有小冰箱，我屋没有呢……啊，跑题了。他们以为我怪你大半年没来山东找我，这个误会真是挺大……我压根没怪过你，你啥样人我还不知道嘛，工作第一位的。不过你没来找我吧，我还真是挺怕的，怕你怪我，怪我要走没提前跟你商量……你要怪就怪吧，这事儿我承认是我不对。我当时脑抽了……”

“反正你也听不见，我就说一回，我那时候可能是受了你师兄和我师兄结婚的刺激了，我可能也觉得我们会结婚，然后你这个混蛋当时满脑子想的都是当教练！当教练！我想那就当你自己的鬼教练吧！”

方博喝了三大口，又接着说：“再说个你不知道的事儿吧，这次从山东调回来，是我自己要求的，我听说你一个人带二队特别辛苦，我也受不了离你这么远了…”

“然后还有你相亲的事…”

“我是去拒绝人家的。”

“那多不好…嗯？？？？啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！许昕你这个滚蛋！！！你特么啥时候醒的！！！！”

许昕从床头柜捞出一个蓝绿色的小盒子，一个跟头翻到方博跟前，跪在床上，胡乱举着，认真的说道：“嫁给我吧！方博！”

“你！给！我！滚！”方博用力往后挣脱，不小心整个人连带凳子都仰过去了，慌乱中拉住了许昕袖子，直接把他从床边，头朝下拽了下来。不但来了一个蟒式狗啃屎，剩下的矿泉水也全撒在了他头上。

方博以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃儿响叮当之势，甩开了许昕的手站起来冲出门去。

而摔懵逼了的许昕艰难的从地上爬起来，擦了下脸上的水，揉了揉下巴，瞅了瞅宿舍门，脑内小剧场已经演到白头偕老共享天伦之乐了。

17

徐晨皓的房间。

“然后我就摔下床了…大番，你听我说完，这可是跟我想象中的求婚一点也不一样…”

“…能一样就怪了…”

“你说你博哥会不会答应我？”

“…这个，不是我说啊，昕哥，你这个装睡的行为，本身就…”

“很有创意是吧！”

“不是，绝对不是！”

“你博哥现在肯定变着法的想我呢！”

“是想揍你吧…”

“我不能这么低调，我要去炫耀，我现在就给崔庆磊打个电话！”

“你打吧，正好方博又多欠他一顿酒钱。”

“啊…这样直接秀恩爱是不是不太好，我还是微博艾特他吧…”

“……”

全队见证了一贴蟒皮膏药，结实儿的贴在了她们可爱的方指导身上，随时随地提供揉肩捏背开水零食服务。

大家本该觉得辣眼睛啊，但是食堂好像不太配合，啊不，是方指导不太配合。

“闭嘴！”

“让开！”

“放手！”

蟒蟒不委屈，蟒蟒就喜欢他的方博这样婶儿的。

“你这个叫活该。”

“徐晨皓你别得瑟啊！”

“……”

18

方博从许昕寝室逃走之后，基本上每天只有一个想法：杀许昕。

队员们敬爱的，内心顽强的方指导，用了全部的自制力，克制住了这个冲动。然而这个瞎子就是不会看个眉眼高低，非要在他面前晃来晃去。

徐晨皓的房间。

“然后他就摔下床了…大番，你听我说完，我是不是应该当时就杀他…”

“…你要冷静…”

“你说队员们拦着我咋办？”

“…这个，不是我说啊，博哥，他这个装睡的行为，你可以换个角度想…”

“不可以原谅吧！”

“可以，绝对可以！”

“你昕哥现在肯定变着法的想躲呢！”

“完全相反吧…”

“我不能这么低调，我要告诉所有人我要杀他，我现在就给崔庆磊打个电话！”

“你打吧，反正你还欠他钱呢…”

“啊…这样直接跟他说是不是会吓到他，我还是微博艾特他吧…”

“……”

全队见证了一个杀气腾腾的方指导，感觉随时随地都要一剑封喉大开杀戒。

大家觉得应该快点逃命啊，但是工作好像不太配合，啊不，是许指导不太配合。

“捏一下！”

“再捏一下吧！”

“捏最后一下吧！”

方博想杀人，就想杀许昕这样婶儿的人。

“其实昕哥只是想娶你！”

“徐晨皓你别得瑟啊！”

“……”

19

直通车顺利的结束了，二队几个实力强的姑娘，都没有辜负两位指导的心血，正式升级为一队队员。

然而这晋升的喜悦之后，迎来的却是眼前的分别。

二队晚训后的食堂，许昕方博外加徐晨皓，一言不发的吃着一桌两个青菜的小灶。

“能经常见到这几个丫头的日子屈指可数咯…”徐晨皓扒了一口米饭，“你们二位有没有啥表示啊？”

“……”

“再不表示就没机会了。”

“……”

“丫头们都偷偷哭好几天了…早上起来眼睛都是肿的…”说完这话，徐晨皓有些鼻酸，低头假装吃饭。

方博啪的放下筷子，转身就走了。

许昕也放下碗筷：“哪壶不开提哪壶…你吃吧，我去看看他。”

20

许昕追出食堂，转了几圈，终于在训练馆的观众席上，看到了方博。馆内灯光昏暗，不用猜也知道，那人儿肯定想自己躲起来哭呢。

“喂！”

“你出来干啥，吃你的呗！”

“我出来找你啊，方大指导。”

“找我…找我干啥？看我笑话吗？”方博抽了两下鼻子。

许昕坐到方博身边，“谁敢嘲笑能让世界为他让路方博啊！”

“就你聪明…”

“…一年里让你承受两次这样的分别，真是对不起了…”

“跟你又没关系，都是我自找的。”

“山东那些娃娃你更舍不得吧，我听说都是些十一二岁的小傻孩儿呢。”

方博轻声的笑了，“可不是嘛，平时都说自己是男子汉，结果到时候比谁哭的都大声…”

“原来队里也就属你心最软，难为你了…”

方博没回应，许昕就抓住了他手，轻轻的抚摸他手心里的茧子，方博也没反抗，就由他那么抓着。

“那…方博，既然分开这么难过，以后我们俩就别分开了吧…”

许昕悄悄握紧了方博的手。

21

“那…方博，既然捏你脸蛋儿这么开心，以后就让我多捏捏吧了吧…”

“那…方博，既然你长的这么可爱，以后我就多亲亲你吧…”

“那…方博，既然…这么…，以后我们俩就都睡一张床吧…”

“许昕！你是不是得寸进尺！”

22

队员们要走了，队员决定给她们不着调的许指导创造个机会。

然而群里“给方指导搞个绯闻对象气死许指导”和“手把手帮许指导求婚”两派争执不下。

上次“集体肚子疼”事件中莫名其妙被拉入小群的徐晨皓，因为长久不冒泡，已经被队员遗忘在了群的角落。

为筹备欢送会忙了一天的徐晨皓，攥着手机，看着好几百条信息提示，一个头两个大。

仰头长叹：孩子们长大了，开始有胆子掺和大人的事了啊。

23

徐晨皓，号大番，男，现任女二队领队，兼任队内非官方心理治疗师，以及教练组和队员组双面间谍。

刚分配工作时的徐晨皓基本是他们那批人里的状元。大家都说，男一队太可怕，女一队又太严肃，男二队基本是帮上蹿下跳的小猴子，只有女二队啊，是货真价实天真可爱又水灵灵的小姑娘啊。

公布职务的那天晚上，徐晨皓梦到自己来到了女儿国河边儿，正被姑娘们又是茶又是水果的招待呢，后腰莫名其妙被人怼了下，一个跟头栽进了女儿河里，吓醒了。

“大番！方博呢！醒醒！大番！方博呢！”

徐晨皓睁开眼睛，看到了笑的眼睛都没了的许昕。

“恩？没在这吗？”徐晨皓看了看对面空无一人的床，“我也不知道他去哪了，啥事儿啊？”

“我被分到女二队了！方博跟我一起。”

徐晨皓蒙了两秒，反应过来原来今天是教练分组公布的日子。

“那，恭喜啊？”

“谢谢谢谢，以后咱就多互相关照了。”

“关照关照……”

“瞅着你博哥，跟他说我找他有事哈。”

“好的好的……”

许昕走了五秒钟，徐晨皓终于反应过来了。

等等等等。

我和这俩玩意儿分一个队了？

果然是老天要亡我。

24

欢送会如期举办了，地点在食堂，时间是晚上。

按时出席的许指导和方指导，在食堂里尴尬的给对方相面15分钟后，仍未见其他人的踪影，俩人开始怀疑这事儿有诈。

“许昕你说，是不是你的宝贝队员们陷害咱俩？”

“说的好像不是你的队员一样！”

“反正都随你！”

“什么叫都随我！你没回来的时候，她们都可听话了！”

“那还不是你给吓得！”

“那现在她们这样，就是你给惯的！”

“……”

“你咋不说话了！”

“……”

“我再给徐晨皓打个电话催催……”

“别催了，她们要是成心让咱俩在这等，催也不可能来……”

“这帮丫头片子！”

“……许昕，你不觉得我们的对话有问题吗？”

“有啥问题？”

“感感…感觉就像我爸妈小时候议论我……”

“可以想象，咱爸咱妈养你真是辛苦了。”

“你！……我是说，咱俩像那种操心孩子的父母。”

“啊…啊，那不是挺好嘛，嘿嘿嘿……”

“……”

“诶，方博，你有想过将来自己当父亲吗？”

“啊？有吧，男的应该都想过。”

“那你现在咋想的啊？”

“现在咋想，现在可能想孩子可能得先有个母亲？”

“呐，方博，你愿不愿意当我孩子的父亲？”

“当然可以啊，我就是那个咋说的来着？孩子的教父…对，干爹！”

“……方博你是不是傻！”

“我这不都同意了吗，你咋还急眼了！”

“诶嘛，愁死我了……我是说，你愿不愿意跟我结婚！咱俩领养个孩子，如果你觉得不够，就领养俩！”

25

躲在打饭窗口里的大番和队员差点要哭出声。

而旁边强行被按在角落里，并被捂住嘴巴的食堂小王师傅，心都在滴血：没有A级健康证不能进厨房，你们这是绑架，我要跟领导反应，领导求你不要开除我，我是被强迫的，谁来救救我……

26

许昕从兜里掏出来上次那个戒指的小盒子，单膝跪在方博面前。

“本来想在大家面前跟你求婚的，但是他们也不出现……不过这戒指，很多年前就应该属于你了，我一直打算着找个完美的时间给你戴上。一开始我想，那就我们一起拿奖的那天吧，或者一起退役的那天吧，再或者一起当教练的那天！后来你在我寝室说的那些话，让我突然发现我特别傻，啥是完美的时机啊，跟你在一起的每一刻都是完美的时机，真抱歉让你误会让你等这么久……”

“跟我结婚吧，方博…”

方博听完豁的一下站起来，竖起食指，信誓旦旦的说：“等我，等我一分钟！”

然后，扬长而去。

许昕一个傻眼。

躲在后头偷摸录像的徐晨皓和队员们集体傻眼。

小王师傅：怎么还没完了！！！！！

27

队员们的腿都蹲麻了，方博还没回来。

大家都不敢吱声，就用手机互相打字。

“这就是来自方指导的报复吧…”

“心疼许指导”

“我们要不要派个人去找找方指导？”

“咋找？找着了说啥？”

“感觉许指导要哭了…”

“我也要哭了…”

“拜托了，方指导，你快回来吧（哭）”

徐晨皓颓废的靠着橱柜，仿佛整个人被掏空。

“你们打算蹲多久啊？”

“再等一会儿…？”徐晨皓一抬头，看见了比张继科还黑一个色号的许昕，吓的赶紧站了起来，“呀，昕哥，你等半天了吧…不好意思啊，我们才到这，啥也没看见…”

“算了，你们蹲着吧，反正方博也不会回来了…”许昕撂下一句话，幽幽的转身坐回了原来的位置。

大家讪讪的从厨房走出来，大气不敢出一声，坐在了离许昕最远的桌边，感觉他们的小太阳许指导，就快变成宇宙黑洞了。

“诶呀，你们终于来了啊！我刚才还想去找你们呢！”

事后徐晨皓承认，方博再次出现在食堂的那一瞬间，他热泪盈眶了。

“你们等会，我和你们许指导还有事情没办完呢！”

许昕看到方博，还有点懵，“啊，啊，是的……”

方博微微一笑，缓缓的把手伸进了自己的口袋。

……掏出一张叠的整齐的A4纸。

……展开。

……清了清嗓子。

“第一，许昕要为之前的所有不妥行为，如装睡以及骗人等，道歉！”

“第二，许昕要保证今后不会再有以上相似行为。”

“第三，许昕要……算了，我不念了，你直接看吧，在这下头签个字，我就算答应你了。”

“快签啊，许指导！”

“昕哥别愣着啊，快签啊！”

“先签了再看啊！”

许昕接过那张纸，被塞了队员不知道从哪找来的笔，依旧懵逼的签了自己的大名。

许昕用了一秒钟怀疑了一下自己是不是签了丧权的不平等条约。

放下笔后，他抬头看见了眼前笑的一脸褶子的方博，顿时觉得这东西自己还能再签500张。

“太好了！万岁！”

“恭喜恭喜！”

“要幸福呀！”

许昕颤抖着拿出戒指要给对方戴上……又被方博制止了。

“许昕你等等，这还有一个呢！”方博说着，又把手伸进了自己兜里。

事后徐晨皓又承认，如果当时许昕决定把方博敲晕，然后强行把戒指给他戴上，他可能会果断决定帮忙。

然而这次，方博掏出来的是一枚亮晶晶的戒指。

“那你愿意跟我结婚吗，许昕？”

许昕花了后半辈所有的自制力，抑制住了当众把方博亲晕的冲动。

“我特么当然愿意，你个傻子！”

28

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

“徐队你咋了？”

“我！忘！了！录！像！了！”

此时，从打饭窗口里传出一个颤抖的声音……

“呃…如果有人问的话，我录了…”

被一大堆姑娘差点扑倒的小王师傅，声嘶力竭的说道：“……我就是想留个证据…别抢我的手机！我刚买的！”

29

头天晚上睡的早的崔庆磊，一早醒来，收到了20000多个转发提醒。

要不是他开了静音，估计手机会震到没电。

许昕转发了那条：“我不想娶他.都不要问我了好不好.” 的微博。

转发语是：你不娶，我娶了，后悔去吧！

还附上了一张，许昕戴着戒指的左手，紧紧握着，方博戴着戒指的右手，的照片。

作妖的昕博收到了很多小心心。

躺枪的磊哥收到了好多小心疼。

摔！！！！！

30

后来大家收到了通知，体委决定把国家一队和二队全体人员，统一安排在刚竣工的艺体中心，国家一二队的日常训练将在两间并排的场馆进行。

“徐队，这个通知是啥意思呀？”

“傻孩子们，这个意思就是，你们即使进了一队，也免不了一出门就要被你们许指导和方指导辣眼睛了…”

“……”

END


	2. 番外合集

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【昕博】拜托了，方指导（重修番外大合集）

番外一：哎呀，年轻刚恋爱的时候哟

话说队里都知道他浪到天边的许指导，情话技能基本满点。

当然大家也都知道，他们的方指导是个逢撩就磕巴的小可爱。

方指导知道了这件事非常不服。

遥想当年，队内不允许谈恋爱，所以许昕和方博一直偷偷摸摸 。

方博生日，俩人不敢在宿舍庆祝，就相约11点在两条街外的公园的长椅上见面。

两人不敢一起出门，许昕就先到了一会儿，等着方博，不过十一月的北京，真是有点冷啊，没一会儿许昕就感觉不到自己的双脚了。

11:10，许昕终于看到了一个黑影正向他移动。

“对不起对不起，是不是冻透了？大番今天睡的有点晚……他不睡我不敢出来……手是不是都冻僵了？”

黑暗里方博要去拉许昕的手，许昕却从手里变出来一个小纸盒，“生日快乐啊，方博。”

方博借着月光打开盒子，是个手掌心那么大的杯子蛋糕，上头还插着一根短短的蜡烛。

许昕点燃了蜡烛，把蛋糕举到方博面前：“吹蜡烛啊方博，还有，别忘了许愿！”

小火苗映的方博的大眼睛，许昕有点恍惚。

方博双手合十闭上眼睛，吹了蜡烛。

“你许的什么？”

“许的什么…还能许的什么……”

方博在又一次降临的黑暗里轻声笑。

“当然是许昕啊！”

\--------------------------------

番外二：哼，偶尔也使使小性子

方博最近有点闹心，半夜跑出去喝酒，酩酊大醉。

许昕开车来接他。

方博吐完清醒了点，俩人坐在路伢子上，许昕递给他一瓶矿泉水。

“谢谢。”

“你是不是故意躲着我？”

方博愣了一下，一脚把喝空的矿泉水瓶踩扁，大声的回答：“对！我是故意躲着你，因为我也觉得你许昕欠我的。”

这回轮到许昕愣住了。

“无话可说了吧！”

“你……”

“咱俩这辈子就这样了是吧？”方博把瓶子踩的咔咔响。

“啥样？”

“跟原来一样。”

“不好吗？”

“不好，很不好。有没有想过我们俩从06年认识到现在，都多长时间了？我以为我们……能有变化……”

许昕把瓶子踩到他脚底下，还是咔咔的响。

“我方博喝醉了，干啥都不算数，以后你在想起今天的任何事，就这么告诉你自己就行！”

转身对着许昕的嘴唇就吻了下去。

许昕不知道他俩亲了多久，反正后来是被警笛声打断的。

“你好，这车谁的？”交警敬了个礼。

“是我的……”许昕还懵着。

“诶呀，这一身酒气……”

“警察叔叔，我不是……我没……”

“叔叔什么叔叔，叫哥！别狡辩，来，对着这个吹口气儿！”

许昕焦头烂额的对着酒精探测仪胡乱吹了一口。

“瞧瞧这浓度值！这还说自己没喝，是没少喝吧……”交警瞅了一眼还坐在路边，双手抱膝实力乖巧的方博，“他就不用了，瞎子都能看出来……”

“警察叔……啊，哥！你听我解释！”

“还好这条路没有人，这多危险啊，你不想想你自己的命，你也想想……喏，那个人啊！行吧，不罚你分了，交个罚款得了！看你也没开多远，还知道下车坐着，我给你俩送回去吧。”

“啊？要坐警车啊？”

“警什么车，开你车！”

许昕坐上副驾驶，认真思考了一下自己为啥滴酒未沾还能把探测仪吹出那么高的数来。

哦，还是怪方博。

\--------------------------------

番外三：婚后的互黑…啊不，幸福生活！

“所以你跟粉丝置什么气呢？一天发了6回举杯的表情…”

方博帮忙摆好了餐具，就坐在餐桌前摆弄手机，许昕则戴着个粉色的围裙，围着锅台忙个不停。

“他们居然说我没有表情包！我表情包多到64g手机装不下好嘛！”

“那你倒是发呀！”

“发什么啊，都是你…那什么的表情包啊！你同意发，我还不想给别人看呢！”

“……”

“不过也有几张可以发的，改天发一下试试~”许昕不怀好意的回头看了小圆脸一眼。

“你你你敢发许昕！你敢发，我就…我就离家出走！”

“行行行，听方大指导的…不发不发，全部私藏，留着我一个人看~”

饭后方博没忍住，发了一条秀晚餐的微博，放下手机就去洗澡了，回来一看，发现有条许昕的回复。

“你这也不让图片评论啊，等我给你充个会员，耽误我举杯！”

方博抬头一瞅，换那人钻进浴室去了，于是就点了个赞表示：朕已阅。转身就去忙自己的事儿了。

睡前再看自己的微博评论，直接笑滚在床上。

许昕刚把今天份的球服晾好，在阳台就听见方博笑的都开始打嗝了。

“你笑啥呢？”

“你你…你自己看吧…提前说清楚啊，这可不是我说的！”

许昕拿过手机定睛一看…

“方博真是专治许昕诶，小酒杯举不起来了~（摊手）”

“无法和你共同举杯（哭）”

“许昕不举了，我们帮他举（举杯.jpg）”

“瞎说啥呢，谁不举了！”

“不好意思，我能笑吗？”

“红红火火恍恍惚惚何厚铧”

方博在床边正襟危坐，憋着笑，“咳，你的小黑粉们，还是非常了解你的。”

“方博，你是不是想死？”

“不想，我想跟你共同举杯！哦…我忘了，你不j…”

话音未落，许昕一把推到了方博，顺势钳住了他的双手，小圆脸这下动不了了。

“你你你咋还生气了，跟你开玩笑的…你放手…”方博的脸腾的红了，却丝毫都没有挣脱。

许昕心里偷笑了一下，故意压低了声音。

“好了，接下来就有请这位名叫方博的小黑粉验证一下，他的偶像许昕究竟是不是不举了…”

END


	3. 【胖远】番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 胖远已是公开情侣，时间是胖远的某年奥运会单打决赛小胖夺冠后，两人产生了一些微妙的隔阂……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 把西皮分AB面：A面胖远，B面昕博  
胖远的多一些，注意避雷

A

樊振东和林高远在奥运之后，全国奔波了两个月。

赛前的有一天，明明还躺在一张床上，一起规划婚礼仪式到天亮。

但说来也奇妙，两个多月以来总是住在一间酒店房间，却再也没有聊这些事。

明明活动里两人还偶尔秀秀恩爱，私下里反倒更安静，像对被重复日常压垮了老夫老妻。

好在终于最后一站，也算是“最乒乓球”的一站了：访问男女二队交流指导乒乓技术。

B

“……昨天的会议精神呢，主要还是围绕发扬艰苦卓绝的奋斗精神，除了要努力提高业务水平，还要增强大局观，大家要懂哈，国家队是一个集体……”

许指导一边唠叨着体委的会议内容，一边非常纳闷：今天这些女娃娃是怎么了？

明明平时说这些的时候，这群不着调的丫头站着都能睡着，今天为什么一个个儿的都精神倍儿棒，眼睛瞪贼大？

“……哦，还有个事情啊，今天国家队主力樊振东和林高远要来我们队交流指导，樊振东和林高远……啊，我就不介绍了，相信大家都知道了……你们要拿出我们二队应该有的面貌和状态，有什么技术上的问题，大赛经验什么的，该问就问……”

“报告许指导，他们什么时候来啊？”

“着什么急，听你们许指导讲完！”徐晨皓对着队员们眨眨眼睛，示意让许昕继续讲。

“恩，早饭之后应该就到了……你们先……”

“……我们先去跑圈了！教练！”说罢一股脑的涌出了体育馆。

许昕十万个纳闷，“今天这些娃娃怎么这么精神，这平时跑步能拖一秒是一秒的，恨不得走两步退一步……”

方博倒是挺高兴，“都还是孩子嘛，一天一个样儿的很正常，积极跑步就行了嘛……”

“就你惯着她们……”

“什么叫惯着，这也是一种教育方式……”

“好好好，方大指导说的对……”

这早饭时间到了，许昕和方博来到食堂差点以为自己走错了。

这人呢？人都去哪了？

小王师傅一脸淡定的说：“吃完走了。”

“诶？吃啥了？”

徐晨皓端着满满当当的餐盘，从许昕方博中间穿过，还不忘念叨：“一人一个大包子，拿回寝室，边走边吃了……”

“诶？平时不是连吃带聊吗？今天究竟怎么了？”许昕和方博面面相觑。

上午训练要开始的时候，许昕才发现了猫腻。

今天这些女娃娃，一个个的，都化妆化的跟艺体中心门口花坛里鲜花儿似的。

徐晨皓拎着一大袋子士力架走进来，给姑娘们人手发了一块，嘴上还不忘嘱咐：“小心口红啊，别吃到牙齿上。”

“……徐领队，你不打算跟我们解释解释吗？”

“有啥解释的？你俩也想来两块不？特别抗饿！”徐晨皓说罢，递过来两块巧克力。

方博乐颠颠的接过来，撕开包装就要往嘴里送，被许昕一把抢了过来：“喂喂喂，吃人家嘴软！”

“快还给我！什么人家，大番是人家吗？大番是我兄弟！他的就是我的，我的就是……”

“你的是我的！”许昕叉起胳膊接了个话头，有点得意。

方博抢回巧克力，一脸“我吃我的，我不跟你一般见识”。

“昕哥好！博哥好！”樊振东离着老远就跟方博许昕打招呼。

“诶呀，看看这谁啊？这不是新课大满贯嘛……”

“昕哥，我这来了你就给我插刀啊！”林高远故意撅了撅嘴。

“你打不过你家那口子，你怪我？”许昕拍了拍林高远的肩膀，瞄了一眼小胖。

“这话说的，明天我就跟这个胖子分手！”

樊振东顿时急了，“别啊，昕哥你可不能让我事业得意，情场失意啊……”

“你小子，年纪大了嘴也贫了？”方博揉了揉小胖的头发。

这四只聊的正热闹，可给徐晨皓急坏了。

看了看望眼欲穿的姑娘们，徐领队感叹道：“看来这球馆里，只有我是队员们的亲爹妈……”

“大番番！”林高远一个箭步冲过去拦住了徐晨皓的脖子。

“诶妈呀，可别别别，我受不了……队员们都准备好了，等着你俩呢！”

“孩儿们，这是新课大满贯樊振东，这位是奥运冠军林高远，俩人比赛大家都看过了，不过，看你们都准备成这样了，我就多说一句，多交流点球技上的东西……脸上那些，就先算了吧……”

“别听你们许指导瞎胡说，我觉得挺好看的！但是仅限今天啊！”方博瞪了一眼非常不解风情的许指导。

“大家好，我是樊振东。”

“我是林高远。”

“有什么问题尽管问，国家队不管二队一队男队女队，都是一家。”

“嗯，让我们教学示范都可以。”

“对对，大家打个友谊赛也可以。”

活动搞的热热闹闹的。

“你还别说，咱们孩儿还挺有正事儿的，知道跟小胖问他的新技术啊！”

“那是当然，我教的好。”他方指导要多骄傲有多骄傲。

“对对对，您教的好。”许昕没跟身边的圆脸一般见识，“那我们俩中年教练，享受一下二人世界呗？”

许昕说完有些后悔，他俩这全年365天惦记着队员，哪有什么二人世界。

“二人世界？”

“呃……去看台上坐一会儿……”许昕想了半天还是放不下眼前的女娃娃们。

“我觉得也是！还是得盯着她们，要是动作学走形了，时间长了就不好纠正了……”方博也是一秒都不想放松。

“正好刚才大番又给我俩士力架，变看边吃吧。”

A

“你刚纠正了那个小个子的队员的反手？”

“嗯，但是那孩子速度比较快，更像你。”

“可她当你是偶像啊！”

小胖饶有兴趣的看了一眼今天的林高远，“是呗，当年你的偶像还是龙哥呢！”

林高远接不上话，撇撇嘴。

“这个球的力量，不只在于上肢，还要更注重腿部用力……”

林高远一板一眼的做着动作，二姑娘们有模有样的学。

“……腿部力量对身体素质有很大要求，看你们的大满贯小胖哥哥，本身身体素质就很好……”

樊振东故意溜边站了站，听见姑娘们说悄悄话：“高远哥哥的腿就细细的……是呗是呗，特别好看！但是小胖哥哥更厉害！对对！我也喜欢场上的樊振东，超级酷的！”

“……后天努力的话，还是可以弥补的！”林高远突然意识到自己在跟一帮细胳膊细腿的姑娘讲话，赶紧补上一句，再接上一个他的招牌笑容。

樊振东知道自己该出场了。

“你们看你们高远哥哥，他原来在队里，年纪大一些的队员都叫他林妹妹……”

“哈哈哈，为什么啊？”小小的一阵哄笑。

“因为他像个姑娘一样细胳膊细腿呗。”

林高远飞给樊振东一个眼刀。

樊振东莞尔，“……但是他的下肢力量也足够，因为他坚持训练，别人一个小时，他两个小时，我跑一万米倒数，他跑一万米永远前三名……天赋是一个方面，想不想做这件事，是更重要的方面。我和林高远到今天这一步，或者说你们许指导方指导，隔壁张指导马指导走到最高的那个领奖台，背后的东西的太多，天赋在那些面前，似乎就没那么强大的说服力……所以……”

“所以，”林高远接着说，“学一切你们能学的，十年如一日的练习它们，让它成为你们背后的一部分，成为你回过头看的时候，并没有虚度的时光。赢也赢的漂亮，输也输的……”

樊振东注意到林高远看着他，眼睛闪闪发亮。

就像那天奥运单打决赛之后，乒乓球台对面的那双眼睛。

过去和未来。

星辰和大海。

林高远笑的释然。

“值得。”

B

“你说小胖和高远儿，和当年的继科马龙，是不是有点像……”方博盯着球台边那俩小别扭，推了推旁边玩手机的许昕。

许昕放下并没有开锁屏的手机，转头认真的看了看方博。

“诶诶诶，别玩了！问你话呢……”

方博一转头，突然对上了许昕的眼睛。

“你你你你你……你看我干啥？”

“像肯定是像，反正肯定跟咱俩不一样。”

“为啥？”

“他们都是包办婚姻，我们俩是自由恋爱！”

“……”

A

午饭时。

“这是队员们送你俩的礼物。”方博把一包东西塞给樊振东。

“这帮丫头片子，还挺会整事，她们就没给我和方博送过礼物！”

“你知足吧，当年要是不靠这帮姑娘，我们俩指不定在哪呢。”

“……这倒是。”

“送的啥？”林高远问正在拆礼物的樊振东。

“球拍包，刺绣的。”

“哦？绣的什么？”

“小熊猫和小兔子。”

“……这么多年了，咱俩的这个动物形象居然也没有变过。”

“你不喜欢吗？”樊振东抚摸着那图案。

林高远伸出手，“没有，我喜欢，拿来吧，小兔子的那个。”

樊振东想了想，把熊猫那只递给了林高远。

“小兔子我收下了，你要不要留下这只小熊猫？”

林高远愣了一下，笑着接过了球包抱在怀里。

“我不但要留下，还打算告诉全世界呢。”

END


End file.
